Nacressa Amberjack
Nacressa Amberjack () is an Adjuchas class Arrancar and the fraccion of Fallstreak Argo the Sexta Espada. She became an Arrancar when Fallstreak fullbrought her hollow powers forcing them to advance. Appearance Nacressa appears to be in her late teens with green hair and teal eyes and her lithe frame belies her wiry strength. The remnant of her mask appears as a hair pin with three small leaf-like plates. She bares a v shaped maroon mark on her forehead after her Personality History Nacressa met Argo and Titania while she was still an adjuchas. She collided with Argo while fleeing from a group of adjuchas, Argo and Titania regarded this hunt as unsporting and when the hunters attacked them, they subsequently slew them all. Nacressa forged an intense bond with Titania who's strength and determination she admires greatly. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: 'As an arrancar her spiritual power is naturally high, however it's rather limited when compared to other arrancar and particularly the espada. 'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: She is extremely proficient with her zanpakuto both as a jian and as a whip. Her flexibility of mind and body allow her to fight while always on the move. Hand-to-hand Combatant: With a weaker hierro than most arrancar and her limited spiritual power Nacressa avoids hand to hand combat like the plague, she is however adept at avoiding blows and striking swiftly. Sonído Expert: Nacressa's sonido is impressive and unusually quiet, Cero: 'Nacressa's cero is a lime green and fires very quickly. She prefers to fire it from the tip of her sword though when her sword is sheathed she tends to fire it from her mouth. 'Bala: 'Nacressa's bala is a lime green and extremely swift. Though smaller than most she can quickly fire off swarms of projectiles to harry her opponents. 'Hierro: Nacressas hierro is not particularly overwhelming and a vice captain would be capable of piercing it, for defence she relies on speed and outhinking her opponents. Pesquisa Expert: N'''acressa is extremely perceptive and sensitive to what goes on arround her. She is able to discern the strength and position of others swiftly and accurately. '''Strength: High-Speed Regeneration: '''her regenerative abilities are quite advanced, not only is she able to heal life-threatening wounds within minutes, she can also regrow her limbs if they are severed. She however prefers not to be hurt in the first place. Stats Zanpakutou Her zanpakuto appears as jian but is also whip-sword with 18 different V shaped segments connected by a central cord. When swung she can direct the segments of the blade to some degree allowing her to redirect her zanpakuto while it is in motion. The blade can stretch to nearly 20 metres, however the further she extends it's reach the greater the separation between the blades along it's length and the more vulnerable she becomes to counter attack. She walks a fine line between keeping close enough to her opponents to wreak the most harm while staying out of reach of any retaliation they can throw back at her. '''Techniques Unnamed Thrust: Nacressa lunges with her sword extending it to it's full length while sharply twisting the sword. She causes the blades to rotate in the fashion of a drill allowing for greater piercing power and increasing the area covered by the sword. She has a limited abillity to direct the course of her weapon mid swing allowing for improved accuracy. She is vulnerable while her sword is being drawn back and tends to use sonido to evade a counterstroke. Unnamed Slash: Nacressa slashes with her sword extending it to its full length while sharply twisting the sword. This causes the blades to rotate and turns an ordinary slash into something more akin to being maulled by a woodchipper.She is vulnerable for a second while her sword is being drawn back and tends to use sonido to evade a counterstroke. Resurrección Special Ability: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Hierro:' *'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' Quotes Behind the Scenes